


This I Promise You

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reconciliation, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Keith struggles after Shiro begins avoiding him.





	This I Promise You

Keith had braced himself for harsh words. Scoldings from the entire team about how he shouldn’t have been so reckless, about the consequences that might have occurred had Lotor not intervened. Keith was ready for the yelling, the tears, and the eventual reconciliation that would take place. But not for the dead silence he received from Shiro.  
While the rest of the team rejoiced that Keith was safe, Shiro refused to look him in the eye. While the rest of the team forced together a group hug, Shiro quietly left the common room. And all the pain, the concern, the punishments Keith had prepared himself for seemed like child’s play to the cruel emptiness Shiro left him with.   
“Keith, don’t you EVER do that again.” Matt instructed crudely, giving Keith a small smack on the head. “You had us all worried sick.”   
“We’re just so glad you’re okay, buddy.” Hunk cried, latching onto Keith with a tight embrace.   
“Geez, just what are the teaching you at the Blade of Malmora?” Lance joked, ruffling Keith’s hair, as Pidge just wailed, clinging onto Keith for comfort.   
And the warmth the team offered brought tears to Keith’s eyes, but he longed to see Shiro, to hold him close, listen to his heartbeat, and reassure himself that both of them had made it through somehow. But no such relief was offered.   
“You’ve done well, Young one.” Kolivan praised over the video feed. “I’m pleased to know you’ve completed the mission. Your bravery has been noted.” The cold, indifferent voice cut deeply into Keith. His bravery was noted? Was it really bravery that made him decide to fly into the force field? The warm reaction he had received from the other Paladins seemed far away and unreal. Keith nodded silently, cutting off the video feed. The weight on his mind drew out the strength from his legs, as he slid down the wall, feeling helpless and alone.  
It was decided that Keith would stay on the Castleship until the next step in the battle plan had been laid out. The first few days were filled with catching up with the rest of the team, laughing over the remaining footage of the Voltron Coalition performances, and his basic training. And Keith wished things would feel like it did before he left for the Blade, but Shiro still refused to see him. The emptiness in Keith grew more with each passing day, gnawing at him from deep inside.   
After a week had gone by in this way, Keith had given up hope of ever reconciling with Shiro. Shiro had given up on him, and why shouldn’t he? Keith had almost thrown himself away, and guilt and sorrow traced his each and every thought.   
Keith filled his time with training, letting his mind clear out with the simulator. The more he focused on combat, the less he could think about Shiro. The precious few hours he dove in to fight kept him sane, even if just barely. The constant thirst for improvement was enough to fend off his demons for now.   
Keith finished his twenty fifth round, his blade collapsing from his hand, the handle shining red with blood. The pain was excruciating, as Keith’s arm throbbed with the over-use of his muscles. But it wasn’t enough. Keith still didn’t feel better. He felt hollow, weak, and vulnerable. Hours upon hours of practice meant nothing anymore.   
“Keith, this is insane, you can’t keep going like this.” Lance chastised, helping Keith attend to the wounds on his hands. “I know you like the work out but this is crazy.”   
“I just need to practice more.” Keith replied bluntly.   
“Keith…. This is about Shiro, isn’t it?” Lance asked delicately. “You’ve both been acting weird since the Battle of Nexela.”   
“Who said anything about Shiro?” Keith spat, recoiling his hand from Lance. “This has nothing to do with him.”   
“Whatever, buddy, I’m just trying to help.” Lance conceded, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Just… try going to the training room after lights out. I think there’s something there you need to see.” Keith wondered what Lance meant, but left before he could ask.   
The Castle was eerie in the dim glow of the night-time lights, the halls darkened and cold. Keith walked instinctively towards the training deck, normally empty at this time of night. Except, this time it wasn’t. The clank of metal on metal rang out through the doors, as Keith peeked inside to see who was working.   
Shiro, drenched in sweat, was focused intently on the battle robot, his Galra arm flashing as he sliced through practice martial arts maneuvers. Though the robot was quick and nimble, Shiro’s ferocity outmatched it by far. With a violent punch he drilled straight through the robot with a forceful cry. It flew off to the other side of the training deck, knocked fully out of commission. Shiro marched over to it, punching it’s lifeless frame repeatedly, grunting and crying out with each swing as he fell to his knees. Bits and pieces of metal flew off, scattering on the floor, as Keith noticed Shiro’s human hand was now dripping blood. Forgetting that he was hiding, Keith rushed in, grabbing Shiro’s arm to pull him off of the dismantled robot, dragging Shiro to his feet. Shiro shoved his arm free, turning to see who had interuppted him. A flash of fear and sadness darted through his eyes as he recognized Keith, swiftly turning himself away.  
“What do you want?” Shiro ordered, his voice cold and stern.   
“I just, I saw you bleeding and just sort of leapt in.” Keith explained, his heart fluttering at finally hearing Shiro’s voice again.  
“It’s not your problem Keith. Go back to your bunk.” Shiro’s words were sharp and rigid, so unlike the kind, caring mentor Keith had always known.   
“Shiro, I’m sorry. Just… please don’t hate me.” Keith murmured, suddenly fighting off tears. “I can’t stand to lose you Shiro.”   
“Is that why you tired to kill yourself?” Shiro spat harshly. “You thought I didn’t need you too so you decided to throw yourself away.”   
“Shiro, I’m sorry… I” Keith stammered, as Shiro turned swiftly to face him, his dark eyes burning with rage.  
“Keith, you’ve always been reckless. You leap without looking and don’t think about the consequences.” Shiro yelled, causing Keith to step back.  
“Shiro, I…”  
“Keith, did you think we didn’t care about you? Do you think I don’t care about you?”   
“No, but…”  
“Then why would you even think to try something like that, after all this time, you still don’t know what a team means, and you still don’t understand how I feel about you!” Shiro’s voice echoed through the hall, as Keith’s tears finally broke free, streaming down his cheeks.   
“Shiro… I lost you twice already. I can’t do it anymore. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I just can’t stand to lose you again.” Keith stuttered, holding back sobs. Shiro’s eyes widened, as tears welled up in his eyes too.   
“Keith, I… I love you. I was afraid, when Matt told me what you did, I was scared that you might just go somewhere I can’t follow. I felt so confused, because I thought you knew how much you meant to me. And I was hurt when I realized you didn’t.”   
Keith stepped towards Shiro, setting his face in Shiro’s chest. “I love you too, Shiro. I love you so much I didn’t care what happened to me, if it meant you would be safe.” Keith felt Shiro’s arms wrap around him, the warmth burning into him, filling all the emptiness he had been carrying. Their tears flowed freely, as though something inside them had finally been set free. 

Back at Shiro’s bunk, Keith focused on wrapping Shiro’s hand. Fortunately Keith had intervened before too much damage was done, but Shiro’s human hand was still cut in several places. They hadn’t said a word since they left the training deck, the thick atmosphere edging them on. Keith neatly tied the last of the bandages, checking to see if the tightness was right. Shiro slid his free hand under Keith’s chin, tilting his face up towards him.  
He kissed Keith instinctively, taking great care to be gentle, enjoying the soft, smooth texture of Keith’s lips. Keith leaned forward slightly, opening his mouth, letting his tongue entwine with Shiro’s. Shiro’s hands guided the rest of Keith to the bed, pulling him close beside him. The warmth shifted into an encouraging heat, as Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, letting out a soft groan of pleasure.   
Shiro slid his hand up Keith’s shirt, his fingers tracing the outline of Keith’s abs, making his way up to his biceps. Keith’s skin was taut and firm, his muscles hard to the touch. Shiro moved down, kissing Keith’s neck, sucking it gently, enjoying the taste of Keith’s sweat. Keith glided his hands down Shiro’s back, fully grasping each and every moving muscle that shifted, as though he were painting an image of it in his mind. Shiro moaned in response, breaking away to look into Keith’s eyes.   
“Keith, I don’t think we should go all the way.” He whispered.  
“Why not?” Keith’s voice was hushed, but lined with faint disappointment.   
“I want our first time to be back on Earth, in the little shack of yours. When we don’t have to worry about Voltron, or the war, when we finally go back home.” Shiro explained, taking Keith’s hand. “So promise me you’ll stay alive until then.”   
Keith kissed Shiro’s hand gently. “Only if you promise never to disappear on me again.”   
Shiro leaned in for a deep kiss, lingering sweetly on Keith’s lips. “I promise.”


End file.
